Beast's Night Out
by Forbidden Faerie
Summary: The most beautiful scents draw out the hidden parts of us. Tonight the beast comes out. Sesshomaru's Beast plays a big role in the series until later Sesshoumaru takes over.
1. Chapter 1

**Beast Night Out**

HI this is Rin-Rin and this is my first fanfic. I want to start it out as a one-shot but if I get enough reviews I start a series. So enjoy!

Oh also

' ' =thoughts

**Bold** = Beast

""= speaking

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish to deny it I do not own inuyasha!

**…..X…..**

It has been 6 years since Kagome has been the feudal era. The sun was setting and the inu-tachi had decided to settle while everyone made camp Kagome decided to visit the hot springs nearby.

Sesshoumaru's pov 

'Rin is starting to grow into a woman soon she will bear pups. This Sesshoumaru will have to watch the males around her now.' Thought Sesshoumaru 'She is almost-'

Sesshoumaru felt a bad headache hit he knew what it was but he didn't want to believe it. It felt like chains were breaking and a cage was being open in his head. But soon it was soothed by the most wonderful scent of rain and vanilla with a light hint of Jasmine.

**What is that scent? We want it, want it now! Must have it! Sesshoumaru's beast yelled.**

'**What are you doing out?' **

Sesshoumaru's eyes tinted with red and purple ragged strips appeared on his cheeks. Sesshoumaru fought but his beast gained control.

"**Rin stay here, Jaken watch pup or else."** He grumbled. He began running at demon speed hoping to find the owner of such a sweet scent.

He ended up at a hot spring but as he looked closer he saw the most beautiful onna and began to purr then growled lightly to scare any intruders but not to scare the little onna. Lastly he hid his aura from the female today he would just watch.

"**Groooowl our onna, our intended"** he couldn't help but growl as he watched her rise from the springs, the water running down her body as the moonlight hit her glistening skin. Sesshoumaru felt his hakama's tightening.

"**Whimper whimper!"** He whined wishing he could touch tonight. No, he had to plan their courting and where they would mate.

'**We make puuurfect den for mate and pups.'** He thought but his attention was immediately back on the onna when he saw her get out of the water.

Too bad for him she already had a towel on. Or so he thought until she bent over reaching for strange contraption. He got a full view of her behind and her shaven lips.

'**Life just got better!'** He grunted and surprisingly the logical Sesshoumaru agreed.

"May I have control now?"

"**No."** He continued to watch her wiggle her little ass until she got dressed and followed her until she got back to the camp.

**….x….**

Later at night there was a silhouette of two people in a lover's embrace. Yet if you looked hard enough you would see an inu-youkai cradling his love as he purred to her in the moonlight lit night.

**…..x…. **

Now you may hit the review button!


	2. Secrets Revealed

**Secrets Revealed**

**Chapter 2**

Oh also

' ' =thoughts

**Bold** = Beast

""= speaking

Disclaimer : I don't own inuyasha!

**No Pov**

The beast continued to watch the onna waiting for his intended to start changing. He exchanged blood with her on the night at the hot-spring soon she would change into what she would be if she was to be demon.

…**X…**

**Kagome's Pov**

It's been 3 months since I found out I am an Inu-kitsune and I have fully adopted Shippo as my son through a blood connection.

**Flashback (in the modern era)**

The family was gathered in the living room as her mother announced that she had an announcement to make.

"Kagome you aren't human, I was hoping this wouldn't happen but you are an inu-kitsune." Sobbed Mama "Your turning 21 tomorrow and you will undergo transformation."

I was so flabbergasted I ate my dinner immediately and went to sleep. The next morning I looked in the mirror to see a demoness with long black hair with red highlights and tipped ends hitting the end of my back. My eyes were blue with an outline of emerald green, I also had red strips across my cheeks. I had filled out more with an hour glass figure and highly defined curves, I was now 5'9.

I spent two weeks training with my mother mastering my youki and my powers. I learned how to use a sword and proper bow. Throughout my training I thought to myself what I felt about my life and soon enough I let go of my love for Inuyasha.

(A/N: Kagome's powers will be revealed throughout the story.)

**Flashback over**

'I have a feeling I'm being watched I just can't sense an aura.' Thought kagome 'Well might as well sleep it off.'

…**..X…..**

**Next Morning**

**No Pov**

" Yelled Sango "Its only just morning and Naraku is attacking?"

"Geez have you tried facebook?" asked Kagome

Everyone froze and just turned to here with a dumb expression on their face and then to Naraku.

"What's on my face? Kagura is my mascara running?" screeched Naraku. He then threw a beam of purple anger at Kagome who is still frozen with surprise.

"Aaah!" she screamed. As the blood began to gush out of her abdomen, Kagome began to transform and fainted. In her place a black haired Inu-kitsune demoness. Even to more of a surprise and to the horror of the inu-tachi Kagome fades into mist and them nothingness.

Everyone shouted "Kagome!"

…**.X….**

**In the forest**

**Sesshoumaru's Beast Pov**

**"Mate, Mate is hurt!"**

As the beautiful smell of Gome's blood reached my nose I began looking for her only to find her at the bottom of the tree I sat on. I immediately picked her up and placed her in my emergency cave. Thank Kami master had that prepared it, our mating cave isn't ready yet.

**At the Cave**

It was late in the afternoon as I began to clean mate's wounds. It took me 3 hours to lick her clean them place her in the hot-springs but I'm finally done. The wound has been sown shut (courtesy of Rin) and now I get to watch her sleep. I cradled her in my arms and lay on the bed as I began to purr her a lullaby.

**In the South at Naraku's Castle**

**(AN: Please imagine one of those stupid preppy girl scene's with girly fake voices. Thanx!)**

"OMG! I like soooo made a hot mess of myself! Sighed Naraku as he looked in the mirror

"Cough As always Cough" coughed Kagura

"What was that? Hmph! At least I'm still pretty" giggled Naraku as he combed his hair. "Mirror, mirror on the wall who is the prettiest of them all? Me!"

"Sorry Nara sweetie but Kagome is still number one." Answered the mirror

"No, no, No!" Naraku stomped as she threw his half of the Shikon Jewel across the room "This stupid rock isn't working, it's suppose to make me prettier! Why isn't she dead? If I'm not pretty Sesshoumaru won't notice me!"

Naraku slipped on his high healed Geta sandals and walked out of the room.

"She is such a bitch." Kagura whined

"Totally!" mumbled Kanna as she rolled her eyes.

**…..X…..**

**In the Cave**

**Kagome's Pov**

Its so warm thought Kagome as she snuggled back into a masculine chest and a moko-moko.

I look up to meet the warmest golden orbs and the first thing I do is.

"Aaa-mph!" Kagome screams as her lips are covered and she is taken into the sweetest kiss in her life.

**...X...**

Mimi: how was it? Please reviews. My favorite part was Naraku. I just had to add that!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!

No Pov

The kiss was sweet and affectionate while at the same forceful. Kagome opened her mouth to protest but was quieted by a wet appendage in her mouth. She fought back as fiercely as she could but his tongue was so dominating all she could do was moan.

Sesshoumaru held her head to his only breaking apart to let her gasp in a breath of air then kiss her breathless once again. Finally the kissing stopped as he took a good look at Kagome's face. His pride swelled to see her panting for air and her cheeks flush a rosy red. He began placing light kisses on Kagome's neck then nips and bits which left behind hickeys. Right when he reached down to untie her obi he heard a gasp.

"Oh! I'm sorry to interrupt!" flushed Rin as she scrambled out of the room

Kagome was finally beginning to gather her senses and realized her embarrassing position with Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru didn't bother to respond as he eagerly pulled off her obi to gain access to Kagome's twin mounds. He stared hungrily at the pink pert nipples and lowered his head to suck. But never got the chance to when he was suddenly pushed of the bed by the female herself.

Sesshoumaru growled, his eyes bleeding red as he crouched down ready to lung and dominate the female."Mine, all mine! Growl!"

Kagome was upset, allowing her beast to surface. "Growl, you no alpha!"

They began to circle each other as the smell of Sesshoumaru's lust and Kagome's anger filled the room.

Kagome immediately ran out of the room and exited the cave while Sesshoumaru was in hot pursuit they both transformed to their inu form.

**...X...**

As they ran through the forest it began to rain and Kagome began to grow tired and slowed down, that was all it took for Sesshoumaru to corner her. Sesshoumaru caught the smell of fear from Kagome and was ashamed he had scared their mate. He lowered his head and whimpered for forgiveness afraid she would reject him.

(A/N: They are speaking in inu language)

"Didn't mean to scare you mate this Sesshoumaru sorry."

Kagome tilted her in confusion. "Mate?"

Sesshoumaru immediately realizing his mistake blushed causing kagome to giggle and lick his muzzle in affection.

"I forgive you."

Sesshoumaru pounced on Kagome surprising her as he showered her in licks. He knew he was behaving like a pup but he was so ecstatic that she hadn't rejected him.

**...X...**

Sesshoumaru transformed back to human form as did Kagome who doesn't realize the state of her clothing. They began to walk back but Kagome leaving confused as to why Sesshoumaru isn't walking next to her but behind. She turned around to see him ogling her so she looked at herself and saw that all her clothes were see-through.

"Hentai!"

Kagome ran through the entrance of the cave and sniffed out the hot-springs.

Sesshoumaru being the pervert he was followed eagerly and hid his aura hoping to get another show.

Kagome knew he was there and undressed slowly making sure to linger when taking off her panties. She caught the soft growl of frustration from Sesshoumaru who was hiding behind the rocks. She sank into the warm waters while conversing with her beast of the benefits of having Sesshoumaru as her mate.

'He give us strong pups.'

'He is very affectionate and loyal.'

'He pleasure us.'

'He will protect us and give us a good shelter in his castle.'

The conversation went one for about twenty minutes.

**...X...**

They ate dinner silently and all Sesshoumaru did was stare at Kagome suggestively staining kagome's cheeks red throughout the meal. Kagome got up and put Rin to sleep then sautéed into the bedroom, right before she entered she turned to Sesshoumaru and winked. As soon as she stepped through the door she was pressed against the wall and lips were against hers.

**Lime:**

Sesshoumaru was immediately aroused; he never got to suckle her sweet nipples. He ripped of the top of her night kimono in haste and latched on to her pink nipple while massaging the other one with his hand. His other hand trailed down to the contraption she called panties and slipped a finger into her already moist opening.

"Aaah! nnnuu aah Sesshoumaru!" Kagome moaned as he rubbed her clit and added two more fingers.

'Mate so tight'

She then released, Sesshoumaru withdrew his fingers to lick them savoring the most delicious taste that was kagome.

**...X...**

They both fell asleep in each others warm embrace; ready to face tomorrow.

MEANWHILE

"Sesshoumaru!" yelled Naraku "Soon you will be mine!"

"Well...first I have to find you."

"Duuh." sighed Kanna and Kagura in unison.

…**..X…..**

**Zai-Zai: sorry I took so long I had absolutely no motivation what so ever. I am also recovering from a cold. Please review thanks for reading! Also any recommendations to the story will be appreciated!.**


	4. Naraku's Fairytale

Beast Night Out

Mimi: In this chapter Naraku gets the spotlight!

Sesshoumaru: The crazy valley girl?

Mimi: pretty much.

Kagome: Sesshoumaru has a stalker ~~~~.

Sesshoumaru: It seems the role of the author must come to an end. *Pulls out sword*

Mimi: Yikes! *Runs in circles being chased by Sesshoumaru* Kagome, do the disclaimer!

Kagome: I'm the only mature one in this fiction. *Sigh*

Forbidden Faerie does not- Sesshoumaru put down that sword! - own Inuyasha or the characters only the plot of this story.

Mimi: Start the story!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**~Naraku's Fairytale~**_

_**Naraku's Pov**_

Kohaku yelled. Hit the spotlight! Everyone in costume? Music…now! Naraku on stage one. LIGHTS. CAMERA. ACTION.

"Ooooh~ the tale of the love of meeeee~ Nara-chan!" sang Naraku as she twirled, the ribbons in her hair followed.

"The story of her loooooove." Replied Kanna and Kagura dryly as they swayed to the music in the background. They rolled their eyes at Naraku's dramatic off note singing.

Naraku continued to play his lovely Biwa at he sang of how his love for Sesshoumaru came to be.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Flashback**_

I was at a youthful age of 23; I was in my 6th year of working at the brothel. I being the lovely and infamous Onigumo nicknamed Momo-chan by the ladies and the customers. Of course no one knew I was a male, but only the finest woman on the inside. Thank goodness for my minimal power of changing sexes this had come in handy all my life. I had heard that the infamous Sesshoumaru-sama was coming to visit and would take a female for the night. The last time he visited I was …let's say busy. This would be my chance to take my place as mate of the Western Lord. Such a title was worthy of only me and I would be the one to have it. Yes, I had seen the stares from the other women but I walked confidently down the hall. I had been chosen to greet Lord Sesshoumaru.

There he was so handsome. Silky long silver hair, long elegant claws and Elvin ears. His beautiful molten amber eyes so captivating. Maroon strips on his soft cheeks. His lovely pale skin emphasizing his lovely features and his mokomoko over his shoulder I would love to pet. His body built beautifully and I couldn't wait to feel his wonderful nakedness against my skin. But last of all the Crescent Moon upon his forehead would soon be on mine.

"Lord Sesshoumaru welcome to Ai-Ai Brothel. We provide the best care and service." I purred in my most seductive voice.

Lord Sesshoumaru scrunched his nose in the cutest way. "I was expecting a demoness to greet me; one with a cleaner scent. I specifically stated the one I preferred to be introduced to, to be the one I would rut with. Not a disgusting human."

"I will call the manager immediately and inform her a-about the situation." I stuttered, I couldn't have all my plans ruined just by my human nature. No this would not do, it would not do at all!

I walked to the office and told Manager Lai-la of the situation.

Lai-la sneered "Too bad Momo-chan it seems you won't be having your way at all." She always hated my enthusiasm for the business just because I am more beautiful than her and she knew it.

I walked to the viewing room as I held my head up high. I knew they were whispering and mocking me behind my back. It wasn't fair just because I was human. I always hated this brothel there weren't much humans here. The demonesses were always jealous of all the customers I had. I pounded my hand against the arm rest of the chair I was sitting in.

"Oow I like broke a nail! My nail paint like chipped off." I whined "Nana where is my red nail paint? I need it to look perfect! People don't pay for me to play with them with like chipped nail paint!

Nana was always faithful; hoping I would help and teach her how to gain as many customers as I did. Truth was that would never happen, my secrets stayed secrets. Now I had to think up a new plan of how to get my hands on Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Um Nana, while you're on the nails like trim my cuticles. Yeah."

Red is totally my color. But anyway by looking at my nails I had come up with a plan. I would sneak in before the slut went to see him and I would have my way with him. Or should I change my nails to pink.

_**Late Evening**_

"Sesshoumaru-sama I am here to like pleasure you." I spoke in a sweet, seductive voice making sure to swing my hips as I entered the room; there was no man that could resist me.

Sesshoumaru glared at me while lying sexily on his western bed. "I don't rut with men. Leave this Sesshoumaru's presence at once."

I immediately exited the room as delicate tears filled my eyes. I couldn't believe he just resisted me, for the first time in my life! I was not accepted even though I was a female on the inside.

It was then I packed my clothes and promised myself to leave. I always hated this brothel anyway thinking to myself.

'I would become a woman and then return to you Lord Sesshoumaru. And you would sweep me of my feet, kissing me sweetly and immediately taking me to your castle. Where we would become one, it would be wonderful. And all those other bitches would wish they were in my place.'

I went back to take one last glimpse at Lord Sesshoumaru my love only to find him rutting with Nana. That traitor, I always knew she would betray me. I made sure before I left to poor flesh-eating poison in her favorite nail paint, she would use it soon enough.

Finally slipping on my high heeled traveling Geta sandals, flipped my hair and during the night.

_**Years Later**_

I was traveling when I entered the cave of a sorceress hoping she had a solution to me becoming fully female, I would also have to be powerful. It was a spider demoness and I could see she was dying.

"I know what you seek child there is no answer to your request."She rasped

In my anger and desperate hunger I attacked her and devoured her organs making sure to clean them and cook them first of course I made sure not to dirty my pretty nails. I had just gotten them done in the last village and my toes too.

During my meal her soul appeared before me and she chanted. "Ungrateful child you will be cursed with this body of mine to keep and to hold. It is what your are to become."

"Whatever as if like that could like happen." And they say I'm snobby.

I stayed in the cave for the next few nights, I felt sick and as if I was being ripped apart. On the 6th night my fever finally broke. I looked down to see a big ugly spider's body attached to mine.

"Eeew! It's like not even colorful; it's all wrinkly and like purple and black!" I freaked out. I had turned into a monster, now Sesshoumaru wouldn't want me and it's that entirely ugly sorceress fault. She wasn't even that pretty. I mean who wears flat geta's that was like so like 50 billion years ago. It's so out of fashion.

I stayed in the cave for another two months getting used to the body and reading the scrolls left behind by the sorceress. I finally found one that taught me how to change into my human form. I also found a scroll on spider powers which I soon enough learnt to use. I had puny powers I needed more.

Let me tell you how like horrible it was to live in that cave. I mean I had to read, eww. I chipped my nails like a billion times and ran out of hair wash until I learned how to make some. My hair was like dry, and my kimono's were so dirty I had to like actually wash them myself.

I got stuck with this ugly human body. My luscious breasts shrunk! My skin was sickly pale, I needed a like tan. My feet were too big and my butt was too small! I had nothing show offish what was a plain girl to do?

After long laborious months of befriending villagers and sitting in the shade while the men built my 8 room hut. It would have to do for now.

_**3 months later**_

I had been moving around the north now and finally found an old desert castle in tip-top shape for me to live in. Of course I would have nothing better for one who was Lord Sesshoumaru's intended.

I had a plan and smooth hair. I had heard of the Shikon jewel and had been gathering shards; they made me look prettier. The first shard made my skin tan and smooth, no more pimples. I also grew about 5 inches taller. I'm great at like counting but personally I think it's stupid. I mean 1,2,4,8,3,6,7,5,9 ,8, and 10 aren't so hard to like know.

Life was going great until I saw Kagome and Sesshoumaru. While walking through the forest I stumbled into a camp. Sesshoumaru was nuzzling her in her sleep.

"How could he cheat on me; I bet she seduced him into it! She isn't even like that pretty; okay she was prettier than me."

"It's true she is the prettiest and the Shikon jewel miko. Impressive." Spoke a voice behind me.

I turned to see a covered figure and pulled of the cover. It was a talking mirror!

It was then I decided Kagome had to go; it wouldn't work out between me and Sesshoumaru if she was in my way. I also needed like to color the mirror pink so it would match the rest of my room. I called in my servants Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku who I found living in the castle when I decided to inhabit it.

"I'm going to like take a bath, when I'm back I want the mirror pink." I flipped my hair and walked away.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**End Flashback.**_

"It's not the end yet but the damn author is cutting my fairytale off so I have to end it" I sang sorrowfully.

"We'll continue it later!"

**To be continued**

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

Mimi: Hello thank you for reading, I'm almost done chapter 5. This isn't the end of Naraku's fairytale it will come later in the story. And it gets worse! Uh... Sesshoumaru I would prefer if you didn't hold you sword to my throat.


	5. Author's Note

_**IT'S AN AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

MIMI: Hehe Thank you.

Eeeh, Mimi fell asleep and had the most awesome dream ever! (Mimi rarely remembers her dreams.) And Mimi wants to turn it into a fanfiction….so Mimi is putting this story on hold. Now before you start chewing at Mimi Mimi will give you a preview of Mimi's story. Mimi doesn't know what to title it yet but you're welcome to give idea's. Also Mimi isn't sure whether to make it a MikanXNatsume (Gakuen Alice), SesshoumaruXKagome (Inuyasha) *I can't imagine Sesshoumaru in a Tuxedo*, or ZukoXKatara (Avatar the last Airbender)

Nai-tan (Midnight Fearie) thinks Mimi is crazy but that's normal. :D

Needs a title!

Prologue

"So you think you can kill me." He chuckled "Who sent you?"

"Why do you ask a question that cannot be answered?" She growled

"Did your parents ever tell you it's rude to answer a question with another?"

"No! You want to know why?"

"Humor me." He taunted

"They were killed by some! Oh wait, that was you, you bastard!"

His eyes softened as he heard a soft sob escape her throat. He approached her slowly carefully watching her shaking hands that held the weapon which could end his life. Finally he remembered

_**Flashback**_

Two young business men stood face to face one holding a gun.

"But why should I, I just can't! It's not right you're my best friend!"

He held the gun to the floor but the other man put it right back to his own head.

"Then let me do it for you. "

He pulled the trigger. "Don't regret it. Please watch over my daughter and remember I love you best friend."

He fell to the ground and the blood puddled, framing his smiling face.

"Daddy!" The little girl ran into the room to his body and held him dropping her doll. "Don't go daddy, please!"

"Daddy loves you baby." He closed his eyes for last time.

End of Flashback

"You've been lonely and misled and let me help you." He embraced her and covered her eyes giving her a hug as she sobbed into his shoulders dropping the gun.

"And that's how I met him."

Please tell Mimi what to do!

*This is not an attempt to hide Mimi's writers block! o*

Arigato! And review.


	6. I'm Back!

**Kon-chan!**

**(Konichiwa!)**

**Hi-hi! Okay I'm back in black! And ready to get back in the stowwy business! Sowwy I lost my chapters for this story and the one I gave a preview to, to a computer virus. Then I got weally wazy and couldn't decide which way the stowwy is going. SOOOOOOOOO… I'm asking you my readers to tell me what to do with Sesshy and Gome's relationship. And Naraku? Don't worry, I know what I'm gonna do with him….er her. Ya. **

**Nai-tan I'm gonna email you back on your chapter pwease don't kill me.**

**So um…..Arigato minna-chi, I hope to hear from you soon! The sooner, the better.**


End file.
